Just Dragonborn
by LiL Failed
Summary: Za'Riss, a Khajiit finds out that he was simply at the right place at the right time. Oh, and he's Dragonborn


_(Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or any of the characters or locations. All of which are created by Bethesda Game Studios. Note: If you want to look up the backstory and locations, check the wiki. I'm too lazy to show you all that. Link:_ _wiki/Skyrim_ _)_

The northernmost province of Tamriel, Skyrim is a diverse land consisting of many different types of biomes; ranging from the harsh arctic, to the lush green forests. Home to many of Tamriel's many races, Skyrim is a land of many cultures and religions. From the Men and Mer, to the beastfolk and dragons, Skyrim is a place as beautiful as it is dangerous. If you, the reader of this book, wish to find out about some of the adventures that will take place here, then keep on reading. I have experienced a few of these myself, and some I even regret trying.

First let me introduce myself. My name is Za'riss, a Khajiit born in the Fourth era in Elsweyr, a land far south of Skyrim. Due to my race and appearance (As all Khajiit appear catlike [See image on final page]), the many human races look down on me. The Khajiit are known as mainly drug smugglers and thieves, but I do not see myself this way. I have slowly been working a good reputation, and do not wish to be like my other Khajiit brothers. Enough about me, I believe you expect an adventure. It all begins in the small town of Riverwood…

On a peaceful Turdas of Frostfall, I entered the Sleeping Giant Inn to visit my friends and buy some mead and salmon, as well as to find out if any rumors have been spread around town. However, as I enter, I find that the tavern is mostly empty, except for Delphine and Orgnar, the two innkeepers.

"Orgnar," I ask, "Have you heard about any rumors spread around town recently? I hear that Frostberries are back in season."

"Hmm… I don't really recall too much happening. Actually, I heard that the Jarl of Whiterun issued a bounty to the bandit leader at Silent Moon's Camp for 5000 Gold. Pretty lucky you'd be if you picked that up."

I silently thought to myself, 5000 Gold? That's enough to buy a house in most holds!" I thanked Orgnar for the information and began to lightly jog towards the Western Watchtower, the closest inhabited building to Silent Moon's Camp. As I see the sun fall downward in the sky, I hear a slight roar in the distance, and decide to set up a light camp to rest for the night.

I awoke abruptly to the sound of a sudden roar, and barely hear guards yelling "Dragon!" I take out my specially crafted Daedric sword, and watch as the dragon circles and furiously spew a blizzard out of its mouth. I wait patiently for the dragon to land, after all, cats must be patient. When the beast finally lands, I rush it, not giving it enough time to react. I use my claws to climb onto the top of its head, then I fiercely stab it in its eye blinding it. As it reacts to the pain, I gouge it's other eye out and finally stab it through its skull, ending it's life. As I step back to see what I have done, the body of the dragon appears to burn, revealing its skeleton. As the embers go out, a strong force rushes for me, and me alone. As it pushes me back, I begin to feel more and more powerful. All of the sudden, the feeling stopped. I noticed my eyes were closed, and saw that everyone around me was staring at me.

"By the Gods, you are Dragonborn, that must be it! The Divines have sent us someone to defeat the World-Eater!"

Out of complete confusion I manage to ask, "What's a Dragonborn? I've never heard of one of those before." To which one of the guards replied,

"A Dragonborn is a very rare type of person. A being with the body of a mortal, but the soul of a dragon. There have been very few Dragonborn's throughout history. Many have learned the Way of the Voice with intense training that usually takes decades of practice. But as Dragonborn, you should be able to use a Dragon Shout. Go ahead, show us your Voice."

Not knowing what to do, I reached deep down into the farthest reaches of my brain. I eventually found something that seemed like a foreign word and seemed familiar, but I had no idea what it could all my might, I shouted that one word,

"FUS!" I shout. It made me feel powerful, even beyond what I ever imagined possible. When I shouted, a blue ring of pure force flew out of my mouth, similarly to how the dragon attacked us with its frost breath.

"I-It's true, then," One of the guards replied, "You really are Dragonborn. We must report this to the Jarl at once!"

"Alright. But, what will I say to him?" I ask curiously.

"Oh no, you won't be coming with us. You'll be going to the Greybeards, at the top of the Throat of the World, at High Hrothgar. It is north of Helgen, where the dragon attacked recently. Travel up the mountains and you will arrive there shortly. There they will teach you about the Voice and how to use it. Feel honored, Dragonborn, for not many are able to go up there at any time."

With that note I set out to seek the Greybeards. It wasn't quite as short as the guard had said it would be. In fact, it took a couple of days. My need for food and drink slowed me down. When I finally arrived at High Hrothgar, the Greybeards said,

"Welcome, Dragonborn Za'riss. We have been waiting for you."


End file.
